PPG and RRB Truth or Dare
by Tosotc
Summary: While bored during one rainy day, the girls and boys decide to play a game. Join the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys doing truth or dare game. Rating will vary from K to M (possibly MA) depending on the dares/truths within a chapter. Enjoy
1. Establishing the rules

So following the tradition of what i've seen on this site, I'm going to do a Powerpuff Girls truth or dare. I'm going to be basing this on an app I found on the app store so it will be simple enough. This may also reach M sometimes so please take caution.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powepuff Girls or it's characters.

* * *

Six people were sitting in a living room within a large house. A couple of blondes sat comfortably on a sofa. One was a boy with short hair wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and sneakers. The girl had her hair done in pigtails and wore a blue cardigan with a white shirt underneath, a blue plaid skirt, thigh high white socks and Mary Jane shoes.

To their left was a brunette girl sitting on a comfy red chair. She had her camo pants covered legs over one armrest and her head over the other. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and dark green shirt. Her feet were bare.

On the bean bag on her left was a boy with spiked black hair. He had on a forest green hoodie and basketball short with a pair of running shoes. The boy was busy picking his teeth.

To his left was a girl on a computer chair. She was wearing pink dress with a lighter shade sweater and long white socks. A red bow was on her long auburn hair. She sighed as she looked at everyone else.

The last teen was a red haired boy with a dark red cap. He had on a red shirt with a black undershirt and jeans. He too had no shoes and socks. He was also just lying on the ground.

These were the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, the legendary heroes and former villains of Townsville. They were all in the Utonium household due to a request from the girls.

"So you called us to play truth or dare on a rainy day?" Brick the red haired boy asked.

"Yeah!" Bubbles the blonde girl replied.

"It seemed like fun," Boomer, the other blonde continued.

"Whose stupid idea is this anyway?" Buttercup the brunette girl demanded.

"I did!" Butch the last boy, answered as he flicked off some gunk from his teeth.

"Why are we doing it here though?" Blossom the red haired girl asked.

"'Cuz our house is too small," Boomer told her.

"Then why the hell are we just sitting here," Brick said as he sat up from the ground.

"Bubbles was still inputting random dares into the smartphone," Buttercup.

"I just finished you know," Bubbles pouted. She then tossed the phone to Brick. "We're ready." The red head nodded his head.

"Okay," Brick started. "Let's all go over the rules of our little game. This is so no one complains about having no rules." His red eyes glared at his counter part.

"That was one time!" Blossom complained. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You complain when there isn't any rules Blossom," Buttercup retorted fixing herself in the chair. Her sister huffed and looked away.

"Back to saying the rules," Brick interrupted. "We are all playing truth or dare using the app on Bubbles phone. We each take a turn passing it around to our left after each dare or truth."

"Why our left?" Boomer asked scratching his head.

"It's was decided by your girlfriend," Butch told him. "She owns the phone remember."

"Oh, right."

"As I was saying before being interrupted," Brick glared, "we pass it around to the left. Each player has the choice of truth, dare or random. We all clear so far?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now we have seven levels of difficulty: easy, medium, hard, sexy, hot, erotic and lastly X."

"Wait, can you explain the levels," Buttercup said. "I don't get it."

"Simply put easy is like pre-K stuff, medium is elementary school stuff and hard is high school stuff. Sexy, hot and erotic is basically the same but involves more sexual stuff. I don't really have to explain X do I?"

"You mean there is a few dares and truths that is or about sex?" Blossom asked in a disgusted tone.

"Not in the original app," Bubbled answered. "We all just added them into it."

"Yeah, you were the only one who didn't," Butch laughed. Blossom groaned since she did not know that.

"The difficulty will be set at random to make it fair," Brick said. "Sides there's hundreds of things in the app alone."

"Oh fine," Blossom conceded.

"After every three round we switch seats with each other."

"Why?" Boomer asked.

"Some dares has us doing things to the person at our sides from what I can remember," Bubbles told her boyfriend. "It's so we can mix it up."

"Next on the list is the punishment. Whoever gives up or doesn't complete the most truths or dares will be given the punishment."

"Which is?" Boomer asked.

"They become Princesses butler/maid for a weekend. We all signed that contract by the way." Everyone shuddered but nodded. "Last of all is the checklist Blossom added last minute."

"It's to be sure no one gets in trouble," Blossom stated.

"Okay everyone raise your hand at each criteria that is applicable to you," Brick said in monotone, not liking this part. "If you do not apply to more than two you cannot play. Those above eighteen." Everyone raised their hand. "Does not have STDs." All hands stayed up. "If you are in a relationship, keep your hand up if you are willing to not get mad if your significant other has any sexual contact with another person." Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup's hands wavered but stayed up. "Lastly you all agree that what happens here, except the dares that happen outside, stays in the house. So drinking booze will not be reported to the cops." Everyone turned to Blossom who kept her hand up, but her face showed that she did not like it.

"Good with that, we can begin, everyone sit in the order you want to go in and then we'll start with Bubbles since it's her phone." No one moved.

"So this is the order for the first round?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah," Buttercup nodded. She took a look around. The order was Bubbles, Boomer, herself, Butch, Blossom and lastly Brick. Brick tossed the phone to Bubbles.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Each chapter will be a round. I'm also asking some of you to submit some truths or dares. THere are a ton on the app I found, but I want to see what some of you people have for ideas. Leave them either in the comments or in a PM to me.


	2. Round 1

**Disclaimer: Look at the one in chapter 1 please.**

* * *

"Okay here we go!" Bubbles said as she pressed a button her phone. "Let's see truth or dare...I think I'll go with something easy first, so truth."

TRUTH: If you were a guy, which girl would you date here and why?

"Ooh this should be good," Butch said as he rubbed his hands together. "So between BC here and Blossy who would you date Bubs?"

"I'd date Buttercup," Bubbles said slowly.

"What!?" Blossom shouted. "What does she have that I don't?"

"She could at least cook me a dinner at home and would probably have more fun than I would with you. I mean you spend far more time doing extra-curricular activities that you won't have time for me."

"I'd make time..." Blossom muttered.

"Oh don't worry Blossom it's just a stupid question," Buttercup stated.

"My turn!" Boomer grabbed the phone. "Hmm.I think I'll go with dare!"

DARE: Wear a sexy piece of clothing.

"Ha! Way ahead of you!" Boomer shouted. Reaching down into his pants. He slowly pulled out a dark blue thong.

"Oh fuck why!" Brick shouted covering his eyes. Butch made a gagging noise. "Why would you wear a fucking thong?"

"I was being prepared for anything."

"You were expecting sex weren't you?" Butch asked.

"Maybe..."

"Pig," Blossom taunted.

"Just give me the damn phone," Buttercup said as he grabbed the phone. "I'll go with dare too."

DARE: Remove a piece of clothing, your choice, from each person using only your teeth.

Buttercup blinked. "Really? It doesn't sound too bad." Buttercup stood up and walked over to Butch. She then got on her knees.

"Whoa calm down babe!" Butch teased. "I know you're eager to get into my pants but-"

"Oh shut up!" she responded to her boyfriend. She placed her mouth around his belt buckle and then unlatched it. The green Puff then pulled off his belt. "Gah that tasted like feet!" Everyone else laughed at the reaction. Going to Blossom next, Buttercup took off her bow.

As she walked up to Brick, the Puff stopped when she saw his glare. "I will hurt you if you bite my hat," he threatened.

"I wasn't aiming for that." She bit his watch and took it off. For Bubbles she took off her scrunchies, letting her hair flow down and then took off Boomer's left shoe. "Why does your shoe taste like shit?" Buttercup gagged.

"These are my lucky shoes. I would never wash them," Boomer said triumphantly.

"Give me the phone. It's my turn," Butch said. "Hmm, I'm feeling adventurous! Let's make it random!"

TRUTH: If you could have a wish granted, what would it be?

"What a lame truth!" Brick complained.

"What's wrong with that question?" Blossom asked.

"Cuz that is an easy question," Buttercup whined.

"What I want if I can get a wish granted?" Butch asked as he scratched his chin. "I know! A lifetime supply of nachos!" He received a dead panned look from Brick. "What?"

"Of all the things you could ask for: power, money, women; you choose a lifetime supply of nachos?"

"What can I say, I love nachos." He heard a cough to his right. Butch turned to the right and saw Buttercup glaring at him. "Uh, but I love you more baby..." Buttercup rolled her eyes. Brick also did the same.

"My turn," Blossom said as she took the phone from Butch. "I choose truth." The red head heard her fellow red head snort. With narrowed eyes she turned to Brick. "What?"

"Nothing." Blossom shook her head and read the question.

TRUTH: Have you touched another girl's vagina? If so who, when, where, why and how?

After reading the question aloud, Blossom's face was as red as her hair. The expectant look on the boy's faces didn't help out so much.

"So Blossom, have you touched another girl's pussy before?" Boomer asked with a grin.

"N-no!" she stuttered covering her face. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Curiosity?" Butch implied. Buttercup then smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Sorry!" Blossom just made a noise and tossed the phone to Brick.

"I'm going with dare," he sighed. "Hope it's fun."

DARE: Kiss both you shoulders.

"LAME!" Brick shouted. He turned to his right shoulder and kissed it, before doing the same with his left.

"That was boring," Buttercup said.

"Agreed," Boomer said nodding his head.

* * *

And there goes round 1. Pretty simple right leave a review.


	3. Round 2

**Disclaimer: **Read the one in chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

This chapter is rated M for sexual themes and what not.

* * *

Brick tossed the phone to Bubbles. "Okay on with round two," the blond girl cheered. "I'll go with dare this time." Bubbles pressed the dare button and waited for her challenge.

DARE: Strip naked. The group will randomly choose someone to give you a full body massage. Can be done in private or in front of group.

"Are you going to deny that dare?" Boomer asked worriedly.

"I'm going to accept it. Besides I don't think anyone would hurt me right?"

"But what if my brothers-"

"I'll make sure they don't do anything bad." She then turned to everyone and nodded her head. "I'll accept."

"I have a die we can roll," Blossom offered. "We roll it for random choosing."

"How will the roll choose?" Bitch asked confused.

"The order we go in will be our number on the die. Bubbles being one, Boomer two and so on. Is everyone fine with that?" Everyone nodded. Blossom then turned to Boomer. "Why don't you roll it?"

"And no powers punk," Brick told him as he laid on the floor. Boomer sighed but nodded his head. Shaking the die in his fist, the blond boy rolled a six. His blue eyes widened as he stared at his brother. "What?"

"You better do anything bad to her," Boomer threatened.

"We can do this here in front of everyone if you want to Bubbles," Brick suggested. Bubbles had a thoughtful look on her face. After a few seconds she shook her head. Her boyfriend's jaw dropped as well as the others, Brick just had a raised eyebrow.

"Just come on Brick," Bubbles said as she led him up the stairs. "You guys can continue with your turns if you want." Brick followed the blonde.

"Shall we continue?" Blossom asked as the two disappeared up the stairs.

"No," Boomer said firmly. "We'll wait for them."

(With Bubbles and Brick)

Brick was sitting on Bubbles bed as she stood in front of him. "Look either strip on your own or I'll strip you." He saw her frown. "Look I'm being generous today. I'm not forcing you to do shit. You can give up if you want and we'll just put a fail on you. It is just one dare after all."

"When were you so nice," Bubbles asked.

"I said I was being generous. So are you going to strip or what? It's not even a strip tease for fuck's sake. I won't even look if you don't want me too." Bubbles pouted but threw off her cardigan.

"Sorry it's just that I'm a bit nervous," Bubbles admitted as she unbuttoned the shirt. "This will be the first time in years someone will see me naked and I'm a bit scared." As she finished talking she dropped her shirt and in zipped the skirt, letting it join the shirt on the floor. She saw Brick smirking. "I am still your brother's girlfriend you know."

"I know, but who doesn't like watching a girl strip?" His smirk got even wider as he saw her take of her socks, leaving her only clad in her bra and panties. Oddly enough, they were red lace with bows on them. "You and Boomer were planning of fucking during this game huh?"

Bubbles blushed as she turned around. She unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothes and her C cup breast were free. She then slid off her panties, leaving her naked. With a deep breathe she turned around. Her blue eyes saw Brick's roving her body before narrowing his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You have inverted nipples. Was that why you were nervous?" Bubbles slowly nodded. Brick sighed before nodding his head. "I won't tell anyone, so get on the bed and let's get this over with."

"Really? Just like that? No threats? No blackmail?" the nude girl asked.

"I said I was being generous today. So get on the bed already. I'm going to grab some body oil. Oh lay on your front too." Bubbles gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I have some oil on the shelf of my bookcase." Brick grabbed it and was about to head back but stopped at the door. Raising up his right hand, it glowed then the entire room glowed before it stopped he then walked over to Bubbles.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

(Outside)

"That fucker!" Boomer shouted from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked.

"He put up a barrier that blocks out super sight and hearing."

"That's what you get for trying to peek jackass."

"But he might do something to my Bubbles!"

(Brick and Bubbles)

Brick started off with her feet and was slowly massaging them. He gave each toe individual treatment and worked her insoles. Bubbles sighed in content. "That feels good," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "Dancing is a pain on the feet sometimes." Brick opted to stay silent and keep working.

The red head then moved onto her lower legs, giving her a firm strokes up to her knee before a gentle one going back down. This caused Bubbles to shudder with pleasure. He did it with both hands one one leg before switching. He then did both legs at the same time. Bubbles then felt him doing the same thing to her upper legs: the firm stroke upwards and a gentle caress down. Each stroke up, ended just before her butt, and she groaned.

"You're teasing me on purpose aren't you?" Bubbles asked.

"Maybe," Brick replied in a serious tone. As he finished with her legs, he ran his hands up from her ankles to her butt causing her to squirm a bit. "Feel good?"

"Too good." Bubbles moaned as she felt him cup her cheeks and kneaded them with the right amount of force. He seemed to really know what he was doing. "You're too good at this." She felt him put some more oil on her ass as he gave it more attention.

"Not the first time I did this," he replied curtly. Brick then started on her back muscles doing her right side first. "You got too much tension around here." As he worked out a knot, Bubbles sighed again. She also was feeling far too aroused right now.

"You did this before?" she asked softly.

"First time I'm doing this without expecting to fuck afterwards, but yeah." As he finished her back. He gave her a few strokes from head to toes causing her to moan. "Turn over." He said to her in a compelling voice. As Bubbles did, he adjusted her pillows, spread her legs a bit and placed another pillow under her knees. Her eyes were half lidded as she watched him put tiny amounts of oil on his hands.

He massaged her face with just his finger tips and slowly moved to her ears and neck. By now Bubbles was panting a bit and she licked her lips. Brick's hands move onto her arms. As he did one arm, his arms would slightly brush her breast causing her to moan. After doing the other arm, Bubbles felt one of Brick's hands cup her left breast. Fingertips ghost around the sides, before tracing downwards and back to the top. He then began to knead again. Her mind couldn't focus since he'd alternate massaging one breast to the other and maybe do both.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Brick chuckled.

"You're just too ski-Oh god," Bubbles moaned as he applied some pressure to her areola. She looked down and saw her nipple pop out. The Ruff did it for her other breast as well before pinching them and tugging gently. Again Bubbles was squirming with pleasure beneath him. The red head soon stopped focusing on her breasts, earning a sad mewl from the blond, and worked on her stomach.

As Brick did the legs, he did the outside and top first before gently stroking the inside. Each time he did, he'd stroke closer and closer to her vagina but not touching it yet. This was making Bubbles moan in pleasure but groan in disappointment. It was also painfully slow for her taste.

The blonde arched her back as she felt his fingers finally touch her lips. They were firm strokes at first, before becoming gentle. Bubbles wouldn't stop moaning now as Brick focused on her private parts. Sometimes it was just a finger or maybe his palm. After a few minutes of that, she felt him gentle rub her clit and that sent her over the edge. Letting out a loud moan her back arched upward as she reached orgasm.

As Bubbles came down from her euphoric high, she saw Brick heading towards the door. "I'll head down now." Bubbles nodded her head, deciding to get up in a minute. She hadn't felt this relaxed and good in months.

(With everyone)

Brick grabbed Boomer as he came downstairs after spending a good thirty minutes making Bubbles feel good. Boomer opened his mouth to demand what happened, but stopped when he saw a piece of paper fall in his hands. "What's this?" he asked his brother.

"Things for you to do to make Bubbles feel good before you have sex with her. And don't worry all I did was massage her." Boomer read the paper carefully before smiling. While his brother did touch his girlfriend, he now had a cheat sheet on all her sensitive and sexual spots

"Thanks Brick," Boomer whispered. As soon as everyone was in the room, Bubbles made her way down with the biggest smile on her face.

"Thanks for the massage Brick," the girl said with a smile. Brick waved it off as he sat back,

"I guess it's my turn," Boomer said as he grabbed the phone. "I'll go random."

DARE: Lick your own nipple.

Boomer frowned. Taking off his shirt, he reached down and couldn't seem to touch his own nipple with his tongue. "Oh come on!" he shouted. No matter how hard he tried his tongue couldn't even touch it. Buttercup, Butch and Brick were all trying to not laugh at his attempts.

The blond boy stood up and tried it again. Soon the trio couldn't do it anymore and started laughing. Blossom had to look away, and Bubbles disguised her laugh as a cough. After two minutes Boomer groaned and sat down again. "I can't do it."

"So that's an incomplete for Boomer," Butch smirked.

"I'll take note of it," Blossom said as she put a tally mark on a notebook next to Boomer's name.

"Don't worry Boomie, you'll get the next one for sure," Bubbles reassured him. Boomer smiled and kissed her. He was pleasantly surprised at how eager she returned. Boomer turned to Brick after the kiss, who winked at him before turning to Buttercup.

"Take your turn already," the red head said.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Buttercup retorted. "I'll go with truth this time."

TRUTH: What's the best thing about love?

"I think the best thing about love is the fact I have someone who understands me and loves me for who I am." Both Bubbles and Blossom aww-ed. Butch hugged her and Boomer gave her a thumbs up. Blossom turned to Brick when she didn't hear his response.

"No stupid comment on how love makes you weak?" she asked.

"Nope. I can respect the views of others Blossom when it comes to the most complicated emotion in the world," Brick replied.

"I'm going for dare again," Butch announced.

DARE: Choose a girl and wear the bra she is currently wearing on your head for 3 rounds.

"Blossom give me your bra!" Butch shouted.

"Why me?" she shouted back.

"Because I want you to give me your bra!" Blossom looked conflicted before flying away. "Did she just runaway?"

"I think she did," Buttercup confusedly answered. A minute later, Blossom reappeared and tossed a white piece of cloth at Butch.

"Size 30D," Butch muttered. "Damn nice rack Blossy!" He then put the bra on his head and clasped it.

"Shut up," Blossom said darkly as she took the phone. "I'll go with dare."

DARE: Rub your nipple.

Blossom did rub her nipple before passing it to Brick, who snorted.

"You got an easy dare. I bet you'd flake out if it was harder," he taunted.

"I wouldn't flake out Brick!" she hissed. Rolling his red eyes, Brick hit the random button.

DARE: Let Butch kick you in the nuts.

Brick threw the phone at Bubbles. "Come on Butch, a free shot at me."

"You mean I get to ro sham bo you and you won't hurt me?" Butch asked with glee on his face.

"Yeah." He gave Blossom a glare as Butch stood up. It was basically calling her out. Butch cackled with excitement as Brick nodded. Rearing back his foot, the brunette let the kick fly. Everyone saw Brick's eyes widen after the kick. He was breathing hard but didn't fall.

"Hey bro are you fine?" Boomer asked worriedly. Bubbles was also making a fuss.

"I'm in so much fucking pain but I'll live," Brick said as he sat on the ground and winced. Brick, being the guy that he was, refused to show pain. Buttercup smacked her boyfriend across the head.

"You didn't have to kick so hard."

* * *

Leave a review please.


	4. Round 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the song used in this chapter.

* * *

As Brick was recovering the kick on the floor, Bubbles spared him a glance. "Are you sure you are okay?" she asked the boy.

"I'm fine," he replied with his eyes closed and breathing through his nose. "Just get on with the damn game already." Everyone gave him one last glance before continuing.

"I'll go with random."

TRUTH: Have you ever taken anti-depressant or anxiety medication?

"I don't take meds. I'm superhuman."

"Not like that," Brick interrupted.

"Shouldn't you be in more pain?" Blossom asked. Brick glared before rolling his eyes.

"So you never had any suicidal or thoughts of being inadequate that you felt like hurting yourself? Maybe hurt others?"

"My Bubbles would never do that!" Boomer shouted.

"Yeah. She's too good for that kind of thing!" Buttercup agreed.

"I wasn't asking you two dumbasses," Brick sneered. "I'm looking for her answer."

"I have never taken meds," Bubbles said resolutely. Her eyes told a different story though, one only Brick noticed. With a snort he went back to resting and Bubbles had to look away from him. Her good feeling from the massage earlier disappeared.

"I'm up again," Boomer said excitedly. "Let's go with the truth!"

TRUTH: Do you prefer talking or texting?

"I bet you guys don't know this one!" Everyone laughed. "What's so funny?"

"We all know the answer to that," Butch smirked.

"Yeah," Blossom snickered.

"You're a texting freak!" Buttercup laughed.

"What? How?" Boomer asked.

"My phone is full if text from you Boomer," Bubbles said kindly.

"All of ours are," Brick said as he sat up fully recovered. Boomer pouted and crossed his arms grumbling stuff about how mean everyone was.

"Give the phone here," Buttercup said reaching her hand out. Boomer casually put the phone in her hand. "Let's see what's my dare."

DARE: Stroke nearest boy's penis for 15 seconds. Clothes must stay on.

"You are kidding right?" the brunette muttered. When she saw the amused faces of everyone she sighed. "I can pass right?"

"You can if you want to chicken out," Blossom said. "I mean only Boomer and I has a mark against him."

"I'll pass then."

"Oh come on baby!" Butch complained. "Won't you stroke my dick in front of everyone?" She then socked him on the arm. "Ow! You almost made me drop the bra on my head."

"I've never touched your dick and you know it!"

"Really now?" Brick and Boomer asked at the same time.

"Oh shut it you two!" She then turned to her bra-clad boyfriend. "And take the phone already!"

"Fine! Fine!" Butch whined. Adjusting the bra on his head, he pressed the truth button.

TRUTH: Have you tasted your own sperm? If yes describe taste.

"Pass," he said immediately. That caught everyone's attention.

"You're passing on this question?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes I pass. So take the phone already." Everyone gave a look to each other, before looking at him again. Not everyone was sure what to believe at that point. He could have or couldn't have. That was far too vague. Blossom put a tally on his name before hitting the truth button for herself.

TRUTH: Do you wear a butt plug? If so, where do you wear it?

Brick chuckled. "Going to skip again Blossom?" he taunted. Blossom had a dark look on her face

"I'm tired of you belittling me Brick!" she shouted.

"I'll stop when you do something hard."

"Something hard? You want me to do something hard?"

"It would be good to see you do something not so fucking innocent."

"Fine! I won't skip this question!" The red haired girl pointed at him in anger. "I do have a butt plug!" It was silent for a moment. After the moment passed chaos ensued.

"What the hell you have a butt plug?" Buttercup gagged in disgust.

"Oh my god I have to see that," Butch groaned. His girlfriend then smacked him on the back of his head.

"Would you wear a butt plug baby?" Boomer asked his girlfriend.

"I have never thought about it," Bubbles admitted.

Brick and Blossom were having a staring contest, one with a smirk and the other a scowl. "So when do you wear it?" Brick asked, the smirk growing ever larger.

"When I want to do anal with my lover!" Blossom admitted.

"Who's your lover?" everyone asked.

"I don't have to answer that. It's not part of the truth." Everyone bitched and moaned but Blossom already stopped talking. Brick was still smirking on the ground.

"Who would have thought Ms. Goody Two Shoes loved getting fucked from behind?" The boy dodged her eye beams by ducking. "Shit you don't have to be so anal babe." Butch and Boomer howled in laughter after that. The red head managed to catch the phone thrown at his head and smirked once more, ignoring the glare on Blossom's face. "Random button give me something good."

DARE: Serenade Buttercup

"Oh? Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say about this?" Buttercup said.

"It's just a song. And I have to pretend I'm in love with you to make this believable. Nothing I can't do. Can I just borrow someone's speakers?"

"I'll get mine," Bubbles said as she went upstairs to get the items. Brick in the mean time grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it in the middle of the room.

"Sit here while I sing to you." Buttercup grumbled but sat in the chair. Bubbles came down and handed Brick the speakers. When their eyes me, Brick's had a clear message in them, _'We need to talk._' Bubbles nodded her head before sitting down. After fiddling around and attaching his music player Brick got ready to sing as the music played.

(Notes N' Words by One Ok Rock)

_**I wanna dance like no one's watching me**_

_**I wanna love like it's the only thing I know**_

_**I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart**_

_**I wanna sing like every single note and word it's all for you**_

_**Is this enough?**_

_**I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know**_

_**And hope one day you'll learn the words and say**_

_**That you finally see, what I see**_

_**Another song for you about your love**_

_**'cause you love the me that's full of faults**_

_**I wish you could see it from this view**_

_**'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love**_

_**I wanna dance the night away with you**_

_**I wanna love because you taught me to**_

_**I wanna laugh all your tears away**_

_**I wanna sing 'cause every single note and word it's just for you**_

_**Hope it's enough?**_

_**I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know**_

_**And hope one day you'll learn the words and say**_

_**That you finally see, how I feel**_

_**Another song for you about your love**_

_**'cause you love the me that's full of faults**_

_**I wish you could see it from this view**_

_**'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love**_

_**Not a day goes by that I don't think**_

_**About you and the love you've given me**_

_**I wish you could see it from this view**_

_**'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love**_

_**Life is just so much better from your love.**_

When the song finished Brick sat down and gave the phone to Bubbles. Buttercup had her jaw on the ground and was blushing. Blossom seemed mesmerized and his brothers gave him thumbs up. "You guys should stop gawking. It makes you a little less pretty Buttercup," Brick said with a smile. "Sadly I can't play instruments for shit or that would have been a better performance."

Buttercup moved back to her seat and still a bit dazed. She then snapped out of it before smacking Butch again. "What's with the hitting woman!" he exclaimed as the bra on his head almost fell off.

"How come you didn't serenade me when we started dating?" she demanded.

"I can't sing for crap!"

"Yeah he's tone deaf," both Boomer and Brick stated in unison.

"At least I don't have two left feet like Brick!"

"Well excuse me for being better with my hands." He then smirked. "At least we can cook right Butch?"

"Yeah Boomer just makes crap."

"Oi! I'm right here."

"We know."

"I think we should take a break," Blossom suggested. "Get some away time from each other and what not. Have time to think to ourselves."

"Agreed," Buttercup immediately said. "I need to wrap my head around the fact that Blossom has a lover."

"Not saying anything about it."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

What's this? Blossom has a lover? Bubbles may have some problems? Did Butch taste his own sperm? What is this world coming too? I don't know but leave a review fellas and ladies.


	5. Round 4

After about fifteen minutes to themselves, everyone came back to the living room ready for the next round. "So I think it's time to mix it up, don't you?" Blossom asked everyone.

"Yeah, yeah," Brick sighed. "How we doing this?"

"I got paper's with the number's one through six on them. So we just draw lots for the order," Blossom explained. "Although I do need a holder for it." Boomer reached up and grabbed Brick's cap.

"Got one!" the blond shouted.

"Hey give that back!" the red head complained. Before he could do anything, Buttercup and Bubbles held him back.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Brick," Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Let's hear you say that if they took your blankie away from you." That made her eyes widen.

"How do you know about that?"

"You're boyfriend tends to blab to us when bored." She shot a glare at Butch who grinned nervously at her.

"Well come and draw your lots," Blossom said tossing the paper in. Everyone grabbed a piece of paper, leaving one for Blossom at the end.

"One," Bubbles said with a smile, she was first again.

"Two," Buttercup showed her paper.

"I'm three," the red head puff said.

"Four," Boomer frowned. "Why do I have to sit so far away from Bubbles now?"

"Yeah, I'm far away from my baby!" Butch muttered. "I'm number five."

"And I'm last again. Well, that's just great," Brick, sighed. Bubbles grabbed the phone.

"Let's start round four then. I choose truth!"

Truth: Is your lover's penis a bit on the small side? If it is would you like it bigger? Thicker?

"Um..." Bubbles muttered. "This one is kind of embarrassing."

"It's fine babe," Boomer reassured his girlfriend. "Tell them what you think."

"Oh this will be funny," Butch muttered. Brick nodded his head.

"Well, you see..." Bubbles murmured before taking a deep breath. "It is a bit small."

"What!" Boomer shouted in surprise. Buttercup, Butch and Brick started laughing again, while Blossom coughed and turned away. "How can you say that?"

"Because it is. I mean we haven't had sex yet, but I felt it a couple of the when we made out. Compared to my past boyfriends who've done the same with me or was a bit smaller. Just a bit." Boomer stared in shock as she passed the phone and looked away. Bubbles was blushing in embarrassment too.

"All right kiddies, let's see what I get," Buttercup boisterously said.

Truth: What kind of sexual activities would you like to try and why?

"Hmm...I have a couple actually."

"Oh? Tell me more," Butch said earnestly.

"I want to try a threesome."

"As in you, me and another girl?"

"No as in me, you and another guy. Then maybe I could try that after. I'd also like to do some role play, BDSM and a few other things too." Buttercup said all of this with a smile. Butch smirked as well.

"Kinky," Brick commented.

"You're in some of my ideas too," Buttercup teased.

"It's an honor to be in them then."

"You don't have to inflate his ego you know." Butch huffed.

"My turn," Blossom said.

Dare: Stroke Butch's dick for twenty seconds. Clothes must stay on.

Blossom blushed beat red. "Can I uh pass on this one?"

"We'll mark you two strikes since we took off the easy and medium dares and truths," Boomer warned. "That will put you at three strikes."

"I'll take it."

"Pussy," Brick muttered."

"Shut up."

"Don't be mean Brick," Bubbles chastised him. The red head rolled his eyes and stared away.

"Let me go next already," Boomer said impatiently. He then pressed the random button.

Dare: Eat out Buttercup.

"I don't want him to do that to me," Buttercup grunted.

"Really? But you were willing to let Brick do something to you," Bubbles replied. "Why won't you let Boomer?"

"I was only joking with him."

"You'll get marked with two strikes then, instead of Boomer," Blossom said.

"Whatever. You'll still be ahead of me in strikes anyway."

"So, no eating out Buttercup?" Boomer asked confused.

"No," everyone replied.

Butch reached out and took the phone. "I'll go with dare," he told everyone.

Dare: Have any girl give you a wedgie as hard as she wants

"Hmm," Butch looked around thinking of who to choose. He knew his own girlfriend would not hold back, Blossom would probably hurt him too due to his nature, and that left him with..."I choose Bubbles."

"You sure?" Brick asked.

"Yup."

"Well, you heard him."

"Got it!" Bubbles cheered. As she and Butch stood up, Butch turned around and faced away from her.

"I'm ready when you are!" Bubbles smiled mischievously. Reaching down, she grabbed the gem of his underwear and pulled hard. This had Butch squealing like a little girl. Brick smiled evilly, while everyone else laughed as well. "What was that for?" Butch wheezed in pain.

"You spilled chocolate milk on one of my favorite dresses last week," the blonde explained. "It won't come off."

"God, you're vindictive."

"Oh you can take off the bra on your head now," Blossom stated. Butch did so and tossed it back at Blossom who balked at it. She lightly dropped it to the floor and pushed it away.

"I'm guessing it's my turn now?" Brick asked. Butch nodded and handed him the phone, while trying to fix his underwear at the same time. "Truth."

Truth: What are your thoughts on Blossom?

The room went dead silent. Everyone, especially Blossom, turned towards Brick for his answer. The boy himself had his brows creased and an intense look on his face.

"You going to pass bro?" Boomer asked.

"No," was Brick's answer. "What I think of Blossom is this: Blossom is a know-it-all goody-two-shoes who has too much pride and bossy."

Blossom had a hurt and angry look on her face. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "How can you say that Brick? I thought you were friends?" Bubbles asked, also looking offended. Heck, Buttercup did too. Butch and Boomer were moving away at this point.

"Oh you're cruising for a bruising Brick," Buttercup cracked her knuckles.

"I wasn't done," Brick said.

"What else do you have to say?" Blossom asked holding back tears. She really thought that after all these years, that she and Brick were at least friends. Those words that he said hurt.

"Will you all just fucking shut up and listen? I don't interrupt you when you guys have something to say." Everyone glared at him but he ignored it, opting to stare Blossom dead in the eye.

"While I called you all of those things, I also think that those are the same reasons I came to respect you after all these years." Now that statement made everyone confused.

"Eh?" Blossom mumbled.

"You're a smart girl and not afraid to show it. And while I hate the fact that you keep trying to correct me in some way, you're just trying to help. You're also always holding your head high, always taking so much pride and joy in every achievement you do. And your bossy nature comes from your worry of those around you. You try to tell them what to do to avoid from getting them hurt. So everything I said that insulted you, are also the exact same reasons I could put my entire trust in you to have my back. That and you're pretty fucking cute, just like now." Blossom was blushing deep scarlet that seemed to go down her neck.

"You really think that?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," everyone saw his eyes go soft before becoming hard again. "If this is mentioned outside of today, even amongst ourselves I will murder the speaker, comprende?"

"Then why'd you tell us in the first place?" questioned Butch.

"As I told Bubbles awhile back, I'm feeling generous today."


	6. Round 5

After the revelation from Brick, it took Bubbles about a minute to get her phone. "Okay, now that was interesting," Bubbles stated numbly.

"Yeah," Butch agreed.

"Can we get on with this already?" Brick muttered. "It's not like it's the end of the world."

"But you admitted that you like Blossom!" Boomer shouted. The girl blushed and Brick rolled his eyes.

"I said I respected her, not that I like her like the way you think." He then turned to Bubbles. "So can we go on?"

"Sure. Dare," Bubbles declared.

Dare: Whisper to someone what you would do to them if you could be alone in a bedroom for 10 minutes.

"Hmm," Bubbles hummed. She looked around the room before walking over to Blossom. She opened her mouth to whisper into her sister's ear but stopped. The blond looked toward Brick who had closed his eyes and seemed bored. "Brick?" The red head grunted. "Can you make a barrier to make sure no one can hear what I say?"

The boy grunted again. Raising up his hand a translucent dome cover the two girls.

"Hey what was that for?" Boomer shouted.

"Yeah! I wanted to know what she was going to say!" Butch agreed.

While the two boys bagged on their brother who didn't seem to care, Bubbles smiled at her sister. "So you don't have to worry sis. If I were alone in a room with you for ten minutes, we'd talk about boys and the regular stuff we do with Buttercup."

"Oh," Blossom said surprised, "then why'd you ask Brick to put up a barrier?"

"Because I wanted the boys to freak out," Bubbles admitted with a smile right next to Blossom's ear. Her sister's breath on her neck made Blossom shudder. "I mean look at Butch and Boomer arguing with Brick. Buttercup is having a blast at the two." Blossom looked over as she saw the two Ruffs arguing with their leader who was just staring at them intently. She suddenly felt something wet touch her earlobe causing her to shriek and shoot up, just as the barrier went down. Blossom looked at her sister who smiled at her. "You taste like peaches."

"What did you talk about!" Boomer and Butch asked in unison, seeing Blossom blush due to being licked by Bubbles.

"Not saying~" Bubbles singsong. "Here's the phone Buttercup."

"Thanks," Buttercup replied. Taking the phone she hit the random button.

Dare: crank call somebody random.

"This will be fun."

"Here use my phone, it's untraceable," Butch offered.

"Why do you have a phone like that?" Blossom asked suspiciously.

"I like to crank call a lot of people when I'm bored."

"Put it on speaker phone!" Bubbles said.

"Got it." The raven-haired girl put in a random number into her phone and they waited.

0

"Hel~lo," a man with an American themed costume answered his phone. "Major Glory speaking."

"Hello," a female voice said on the other line, "I was wondering if someone was there."

"Oh okay. Who are you looking for?"

"Ima Sissy."

"I'll ask my friends." Major Glory turned to the other people. Turning to the other people in the room, he shouted out. "Ima Sissy! Does anyone know Ima Sissy?"

On a chair was a man with long blond hair and block clothing. In his hands was a pink guitar. On a sofa was a muscly purple man with green trunks. The two men looked at each other before turning to Major Glory. Not only that, but several people in the building as well were looking at him. Suddenly the whole room burst out laughing.

"Dude! That is hilarious!" the blond man shouted.

"What are you taking about Val Hallen?"

"Flag man a sissy!" the purple man laughed. "Krunk think it funny!" It took Major Glory a second before his eyes widened.

"Hey, wait a second!" Major Glory put his ear on the phone. "Who is this? Why did you prank call me?" But the line was already dead.

0

Back at the Utonium household everyone was laughing. Even Blossom couldn't help her own laugh. "That was so juvenile," Brick was laughing pretty hard. "But the flag idiot still fell for it."

"Who knew you'd call him though," Butch asked.

"Dunno but it made it even funnier," Buttercup was holding her sides. She then handed the phone to Blossom. "Here you go leader girl."

"Alright, alright I'll go do a dare," Blossom said.

Dare: Put some gum you chewed into Buttercup's mouth without using your hand.

"Why me again!?" Buttercup shouted.

"I'm willing to do this," Blossom said. Everyone's' heads turned so fast, Blossom was surprised their necks didn't snap.

"You are?" Buttercup and Bubbles asked incredulously.

"You are!" Butch and Boomer asked with lecherous grins. Brick just raised his eyebrow in interest.

"I have too many strikes against me already, so I do need to do something," Blossom explained. "And if Buttercup says no she'll have more than me." The girl opened her mouth to complain but stopped. She knew her sister was right.

"Alright who's got gum?" Buttercup grumbled as she stood next to Blossom. A packet of cinnamon gum dropped into Blossom's hand courtesy of Brick. "Ugh, I hate cinnamon."

"Oh shut up and just do it already," Brick told her. Blossom put the spiced gum into her mouth and chewed it for a bit. Buttercup frowned when her sister moved her mouth closer to her. When the redhead's lips met hers, Buttercup opened her mouth. She felt Blossom's tongue slither in against her own as well as the piece of gum being placed into her mouth.

Blossom for her part closed her eyes and kissed her sister. She didn't know what to expect, but she felt weird when both of their tongues touched. It also felt odd when Buttercup sucked on her tongue to get the piece of gum from her. It was a good kind of off though. She could hear Butch and Boomer groan as the dare ended.

When she opened her eyes, she was blushing, as was Buttercup. She then saw Bubbles with wide eyes, and from what Blossom could see Butch and Boomer were adjusting their pants. Brick was smirking at her.

"Not much of a pussy after all huh?" Brick asked her. She said nothing, due to embarrassment, and handed Boomer the phone.

"Even though it was short, that was fucking hot," Boomer muttered before pressing the random button.

Dare: Have Butch penetrate you anally.

Both boys looked mortified at each other before jumping away. "I will not let him anally penetrate me!" Butch shouted.

"I don't want to do it either!" Boomer yelled.

"Who even put that dare in!?" they shouted in tandem. Buttercup raised her hand and smirked.

"I knew no guy would do this and immediately I put it in," Buttercup smirked.

"So if they both say no? Do both of them get marked with penalties?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"I think so," Blossom said marking the paper. "So they get two marks each right?"

"Yup," Brick nodded.

"God I hate you fuckers," Butch said as he grabbed the phone. "I'll go with truth."

Truth: What kind of porn do you love to watch?

"Well, let's see," Butch thought to himself. Before he could speak both Brick and Boomer zapped him.

"We'll save you the trouble," Brick muttered.

"You love all kinds of porn, straight porn mind you," Boomer told them. "If we let him talk, we'd be here for hours."

"I hate you guys," Butch muttered on the floor. "Take your damn turn already Brick."

"Sure. Dare," Brick blandly as he caught the phone.

Dare: Do a strip tease and stay naked for the rest of the game.

The boy looked at it for moment then shrugged before handing it to Bubbles. Brick took off his shoes, got up and stood in front of everyone and sighed.

"Boomer play some of that stupid music you listen to," he commanded his brother.

"Why?" the blonde asked but already put on some pop like music into the speakers. Everyone seemed confused because Brick didn't say his dare out loud, but then he faced the girls and started to dance in place. After a couple of seconds he took off his hat and threw it at the girls

"Brick what are... you..." The words died in Blossom's throat as Brick unbuttoned his shirt. Slowly as he was dancing he kept taking off clothes, making the girls gawk and blush, while his brothers looked away. First was the shirt, then his undershirt leaving him topless.

"Oh god," Buttercup muttered as she saw his tones abs. Then off came the pants leaving him in his boxers, but all the girls gulped at the bulge in his boxers. Then he took the last piece of fabric off and threw it at Blossom, who looked about ready to faint.

When the song was over, Brick was standing nude in front of the girls. They drank in his body, much to the dismay of both Boomer and Butch. Not only that but they locked onto his nine inch length that was hard in front of them. That made Blossom faint, Bubbles mutter incoherently in several languages and Buttercup to drool. He then turned to his brothers.

"It's like they've never seen a cock before."


	7. Round 6

Well thanks for the reviews from last chapter as always. And here's your new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters.

* * *

After the girls recovered and Brick was back sitting on the ground, they avoided looking in that direction as much as possible.

"Are you girls really going to be like this the rest of the game?" Brick deadpan at their reaction. "I mean its not the first time you've seen a guy naked right?"

"It's mine," Blossom admitted.

"Give me a fucking pillow to cover my junk with them if you guys are going to be such babies about this." A purple pillow was thrown at him and he covered his lap.

"Buttercup that was my favorite pillow!" Bubbles shouted.

"It was the thing closest to me, besides you can always wash it," the girl grunted. "So come on and let's get on with the game already."

"Fine," Bubbles pouted.

"I'll buy you a new one babe," Boomer said with a smile.

"But I like that one," Bubbles said. She then hit the dare button.

Dare: Get blindfolded. Let everyone spank your bare butt and you must guess who was the one who hit you. Get it wrong they get to slap you again.

"This sounds fun," Boomer said.

"Don't slap too hard," Bubbles said as she grabbed cloth and covered her eyes. She also raised up her skirt showing her underwear and butt to everyone. "Okay, I'm good to go." As she took a deep breath she felt she felt a hard sting on her cheeks causing her to yelp. "That was Butch wasn't it!"

"God damn it!" Butch shouted. "And I wanted to hit your ass again." Bubbles waited for the next one and felt a light tap to her ass. That confused her.

"Um...was that...uh...Blossom?" She haphazardly guessed. Her answer was a very hard slap afterwards. "Ow!"

"We're not going to tell you who it was," Blossom told her.

"That's just mean." Bubbles then felt a light slap on her butt again. "Boomer, that was you."

"How'd you know?" her boyfriend asked.

"I know you." She was then met with a stinging slap. "That one was Buttercup." That was followed up by another hard slap. "Ouch!"

"Guess again," Buttercup braced herself for the last slap and was surprised at the force that hit her.

"Buttercup!" she shouted.

"Damn," the green Puff cursed. Bubbles took off her blindfold and rive her butt.

"Okay who were the two I couldn't guess?"

"I was the first one," Brick admitted.

"And I was the second," Blossom replied. That made Bubbles blink in surprise.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup!" Boomer told her. "Brick barely touched you then slapped really hard. And Blossom just let her hands fly."

"Great now my butt is all red."

"It will heal," Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Now let me go."

Truth: Out of all the people of the opposite sex in the room, who do you want to be stranded on an island with? Why?

"Well this assuming we don't have powers..." Buttercup stopped then pointed at Butch. "What are your survival skills?"

"Uh, I can cook and make shelter?" he told her. Her hand shifted to Brick.

"I know how to forage, fish and hunt, as well as cook and clean the food," the red head said. Finally to Boomer.

"I can uh...sing and dance?" the blond nervously suggested.

"I see," Buttercup nodded. "I'm taking Boomer."

"What why?" Butch whined.

"I can do all the stuff you and Brick could do, all I need is some stupid entertainment. Although having you around might prove to be funny as well."

"Hey!" both Boomer and Butch shouted. Brick just shrugged again not really caring. Blossom slowly took the phone and hit dare.

Dare: For three dares, sit on Brick's lap naked.

"Oh," Blossom whispered.

"You going to do this or are you going to pussy out?" Brick asked. Instead of answering verbally Blossom stood up and stood up in front of Brick.

The first thing to come off was her bow which she tossed onto Brick's pile of clothes. Next she bent down and took off her knee long socks, shaking off her beautiful legs, before throwing them on the pile. Next came off her bow, which also joined the pile. Brick smiled as she took off her sweater.

Blossom took a deep breath as she unzipped the back of her dress letting it drop to the floor. She then kicked it away. This left her in pink panties and matching bra.

"Hot damn," Butch muttered and Boomer nodded.

"Just two more pieces," Brick told her as his eyes roved her body. "Silk lace?"

"I like the feel of it,"Blossom said. She reached back and unclasped her bra before throwing it with everything else. Her D cup breasts jiggled as she moved her arms. Then she wiggled her hips as she slid her underwear down. This got wolf whistles from both Boomer and Butch as they saw her full backside and very very nice ass. Brick just smirked as she gave him a full view of her front. Brick noticed a small patch of red near her vagina.

"You want me to keep the pillow?" he asked.

"It won't be doing the dare if there is a pillow," Blossom said with a blush. Brick tossed the pillow away as she sat down on his lap and everyone stared. Their jaws dropped as Brick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Surprised you didn't faint." Brick bit back a moan as she wiggled around trying to get comfortable.

"I just wasn't prepared the first time." When she finally found a comfortable position, she finally noticed Brick's cock right against her butt and how his fingers were making circles on her stomach. Not only that but his hot breath on her neck. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"It's not like you aren't." He then grinned as he put his chin on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Besides, I always enjoy the company beautiful women."

"Did you have the same reaction with Bubbles?"

"Why? You jealous?"

"Are they...are they flirting with each other?" Buttercup asked as she scratched her head.

"I-I think they are," Boomer uttered.

"Okay that just not fair!" Butch shouted. "He got to touch two of the hottest girls in town naked!" He then pointed at the two red heads who turned their attention to him. "It looks like those two are about ready to fuck each other's brains out too!"

"We are not!" Blossom denied. The fact that she was blushing as Brick's hands roamed around her body subtly did not help her cause.

"Can we get to the next person please?" Bubbles asked still looking at the pair who seemed way too comfortable sitting naked with each other. Given the fact that they were ready to rip each others' throat out less than two hours prior it was odd.

"Okay, I choose random!" Boomer said hitting the button.

Truth: Have you stolen someone's underwear of the same sex. If so what did you do with it?

"Yeah, I stole a pair of Brick and Butch's underwear before."

"Why?" Buttercup asked.

"I sold them to Princess for about two thousand dollars."

"You're fucking serious?" Butch deadpan. "How come we never saw that money?"

"Yeah, why haven't we?" Brick agreed with a slight threatening tone in his voice. Blossom squeezed his arm and he looked at her. She gave him some look and he sighed and nodded his head.

"Uh, I sort of used the money for several gifts for Bubbles on dates," Boomer confessed.

"So that was how you got me all those nice things and reservations," Bubbles commented.

"Yeah."

"My turn! I choose dare," Butch said.

Dare: Lick Buttercup's feet.

"That seems easy enough," Butch said as he threw the phone at Brick. He already took off his girlfriend's socks and boots before she could even complain.

"Hey what are you-Ack!" Buttercup squealed as her boyfriend licked her feet. When he tried to do it to the second one she kicked his face.

"What was that for?"

"It felt weird! I didn't want you to do it again!"

Brick then took the phone while the two bickered and hit random.

Truth: Who was the last person to say that they loved you?

"Well, this one is awkward," he mumbled.

"Why? Does nobody tell you that they love you?" Bubbles ask, the concern evident in her voice. "If that's the case I'll tell you I love you as a friend everyday if needed."

"No," Brick then stopped and looked at her, "wait you'd really do that?" The blond nodded her head. Brick blinked and had a tiny smile afterwards. "Thanks for the offer, I'll come to you if I ever need it. But as I was saying, that's not the reason for me saying no."

"Then why'd you say it was awkward?" Boomer asked.

"Because the person who last told me they loved me is currently sitting in my lap," Brick clarified. "Isn't that right, ma fluer?" The red head punctuated this by kissing Blossom on the cheek.

"Why'd you say that? Now they know," Blossom pouted.

"They were bound to find out eventually. Why not answer truthfully here?"

"Wait back up!" Butch shouted. "You mean there's something going on between you two?"

"Brick and I have been dating since our sophomore year," Blossom explained. She then slapped her boyfriend's arm as they kept roaming her body. "Stop that, it's very distracting." He just smirked but stopped.

"But you two can't stand each other!" Buttercup yelled.

"It's all an act," Brick answered.

"Bit you said you did 't like her in that way!" Boomer said.

"You were referring to her as if I had a crush on her, and I didn't. I respect her and love her."

"Was that the first time you saw Brick's penis?" Bubbles queried.

"No," Blossom replied. "I only fainted because of embarrassment. I mean, wouldn't you if your boyfriend did a strip tease in front of your family?"

"Aw, but you enjoyed it ma fluer," Brick teased.

"Shut up mon fire," Blossom replied kissing him on the lips. "I think that's enough questions for now, about my love life with Brick here. And it's time to take a break."

"Good cuz I'm fucking hungry."

"We have some sandwiches in the fridge and soda."

"No beer?" Blossom slapped his arm and he rolled his eyes. The two got up and headed off to the kitchen. Brick slapped Blossom's butt causing her to squeal and slap his arm again. The boy laughed as they disappeared around the corner.

"Did that just happen?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah," Buttercup mumbled in a daze. "Brick and Blossom are dating."

"If their actions are anything to go by, they're probably making love too," Bubbles speculated. Her eyes then widened as she recalled Brick's words during her massage.

'I've never done this without expecting to fuck afterwards.'

'Oh Blossom has a lot to answer for," Bubbles thought as she headed off into the kitchen.

* * *

So...what ya think? Leave a review yeah?


	8. Round 7

As everyone returned from getting food, they had once again drew lots to see the order of who would go. Boomer drew the one, followed by Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Brick and then lastly Butch. Blossom was still naked and still enjoying her time in Brick's lap. Even if his erect penis was rubbing against her butt, she didn't mind. With everyone settled down Boomer pressed truth.

Truth: Have you ever had sex with a minor?

"I...uh...never actually had sex before," Boomer admitted. That made everyone state at him.

"Really?" both of his brothers asked at the same time.

"Yeah," Boomer replied. "The most I got to was second base with Bubbles." Bubbles blushed and stared at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied back. "I really have no experience having sex."

"Don't worry, someone will have to teach you."

"Says one virgin to the other," Butch snickered. This earned him a smack on the head courtesy of his girlfriend. Bubbles then took the phone and hit dare.

Dare: Spend ten minutes alone with Brick in a room. Do whatever you want.

"Um...how many strikes is it up to now if we skip?" Bubbles asked.

"It's up to five now per skip," Blossom informed her. Brick was staring at his girlfriend's sister as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm not skipping then."

"You don't mind right?" Brick asked his girlfriend.

"Don't do anything stupid," Blossom replied as she got up and sat next to Buttercup. Brick followed Bubbles up the stairs, ignoring the glare from his younger brother.

As the two made it into Bubbles' room, Brick he put up a barrier. He then turned around and saw Bubbles staring at him. "So what are we going to do?" he asked her.

"I want you to answer some questions," Bubbles replied, "questions about you and Blossom."

"Fine. All I want in compensation is a kiss per question." Bubbles blinked and frowned. She did not expect that. The blond nodded either way. She wanted answers and again it was simple enough. Brick sat down on her bed and she sat down next to him. "Oh no that won't do."

"What are you talking about?" Brick grabbed her by the waist, made her face him and plopped her onto his lap with her legs spread open and his legs in between them. Bubbles was now in something akin to the cowgirl position. She could also feel his cock pressing against her panties.

"If we are going to talk about my love life we are doing it my way." Bubbles gulped but nodded. Even though Brick has a girlfriend, he seemed eager to do something with her. His hands were on her sides trailing it up and down unconsciously.

"When did you two start dating?" she asked a simple question.

"Sophomore year," Brick replied. He then put a chaste kiss on her lips. "Next question." Bubbles had to blink her surprise away. She did not think he would give her a plain and innocent kiss like that.

"Why'd you hide the fact you were dating?"

"For appearance's sake mostly, but to also hide away from the fans and rumors." His lips met hers again, a little harder than last time. She also kissed back a bit too. Bubbles then noticed that one of his hands made its way to her thigh and was making a trail up her leg and back, just like her massage a while back.

"Are...you two still...virgins?" Her breath caught when his eyes caught hers. She could see lust burning within them.

"No." This time Brick's tongue asked for permission into her mouth. The blonde knew that this was wrong on so many levels, even for a dare. She started making out with Brick and that for all intents and purposes should be cheating. After about a minute of tongue wrestling and Bubbles gripping onto his arms, it stopped and her breathing was irregular. Bubbles felt one of Brick's hands slowly kneading her breast through her shirt and the grinding motion of his cock against her core. "What's the next question?" he whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" she breathed out. "Won't Blossom get mad?" Brick chuckled as he started placing kisses on her collarbone and kept grinding against her.

"The answer to the first one is I'm fucking horny." He emphasized this by giving her breast a firm squeeze, earning a moan. "As for Blossom getting mad, that's a no." Brick growled a bit. "You see I have a big problem. I'm too horny most of the time. It started after Blossom and I had our first time. My libido shot up and I've been so fucking hornier than anyone ever since. Sometimes Blossom can't keep up, so she decided to try and find someone to help."

He stopped grinding against her and frowned. He could feel a wet spot on her panties. "Do you know how much self-control I have to keep myself from going off and trying to have sex with anyone in public?" He then placed one last kiss on her lips, a chaste one like he did in the beginning. "Do you know how hard it was for me to try and not fuck you when you got naked in the earlier? I do feel bad I did this, because you'll feel guilty and Boomer will get mad." Brick then slowly moved Bubbles off of him. Both of them were horny, but he was trying to control himself. "You and I have to talk again later."

"About what?" Bubbles asked confusedly. She felt vexed, horny and guilty. Neither of them reached orgasm which annoyed her and she felt guilty for liking it so much. This was, again, practically cheating on Boomer. He'll, Brick got to second base.

"About your dark thoughts and meds." Bubbles sighed and looked away.

"How much time do we have left?"

"About two minutes."

"That's enough time to tell you I guess." The blonde took a deep breath and started. "Sometime around last year, when Boomer and I started dating, I noticed him looking at other girls often. Not only had that but everyone else seemed so content too. Blossom was doing her school work, Buttercup and Butch were happy with each other and their sports, even you were doing own things." Her voice lowered. "I had Boomer by then but he didn't seem to notice me. I kept thinking that I want adequate enough for him. This made me mopey and sad."

"So that was why you weren't happy during spirit week?" Bubbles nodded at his question.

"Yeah. The depression caused by everyone else being happy and my own feeling of inadequacy almost drove me to drinking Antidote X." Brick's eyes widened.

"That could kill you."

"I know. That was how bad it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You did Brick." That stopped the boy in his mental tracks. As he opened his mouth to ask they heard a knock on the door. "Time's up I guess. Thanks for listening and answering my questions."

"You'll have to explain to me the last thing at a later time. Namely how I helped you."

"Sure." The two exited the room and saw a glaring Boomer. Bubbles felt guilty seeing him, but Brick took charge of the situation.

"I answered some of her questions and got a kiss for each one," the Rowdyruff leader stated. "I suggested it. She only agreed because she wanted to know more about me and Blossom. If anything be mad at me and not her."

"Why are you defending her?" Boomer huffed.

"I'm just feeling generous today. If anything I'll be a dick again by midnight." Brick then shoved past his brother and headed down the stairs, leaving the blonde couple upstairs. They were both silent for a couple seconds.

"So who was better?" Boomer asked.

"Huh?" Bubbles replied.

"Who kisses better?" Bubbles shut her mouth and replied with little thought to it.

"You do. Brick may kiss great, but I don't feel the love in them like the ones I get from you. I like those better." That made Boomer smile and kiss her. The two held hands as they went down the stairs. Bubbles immediately noticed Blossom was back on Brick's lap, and was whispering to him. She also had the phone.

"I'm going with truth," she exclaimed.

"You just want to sit in his lap more," Buttercup snorted. Blossom stuck her tongue out at her.

Truth: What is the fastest you've had sex?

"Thirty seconds," Blossom stated. Brick groaned in embarrassment, and everyone else laughed.

"That was our first time!" Brick complained.

"It was still only thirty seconds." Brick grumbled and Blossom passed the phone to Buttercup.

"I'll do a dare."

Dare: Put some honey on yourself, have Butch try to find with his tongue while blindfolded. If not found in two minutes, the licker must take twice the amount of strikes.

"Blindfold time!" Butch shouted as he covered his eyes with the blindfold. Buttercup returned with a jar of honey and proceeded to put some on her neck.

"Oi dumbass I'm ready," she told her boyfriend. Butch went to her and sniffed her. He then smiled and licked her cheek.

"Nope, no honey there. Maybe it's here," he then licked her arm causing her to squirm. "Not there either. I wonder where it could be." Butch then proceeded to lick everywhere that was exposed from her arms, to her legs back to her face, but avoided her neck. When he went dangerously close to her armpit, she punched him on the head. The entire time Buttercup was wriggling uncomfortably.

"Hey that's disgusting."

"Aw but you like it!"

"You got five seconds," Bubbles announced looking at her watch. Upon hearing that Butch licked the honey off of her neck. He trailed his tongue up her collarbone and over her neck, getting every drop of honey.

"Mm tasty," he said taking off the blindfold. Buttercup squirmed a little more.

"Damn I feel nasty," she said. "I think I need a shower." Brick took the phone and hit random. When it came out he started laughing. Blossom leaned back to read what it said. She then frowned a bit.

"Did you rig this?" the red head asked.

"Fuck no," Brick replied. "There's no fun if I did rig this."

"For you there would be. "

"I honestly did not rig this."

"What are you two talking about?" Boomer asked.

"Brick's dare," Blossom replied showing the phone to everyone.

Dare: Take a bath with Buttercup. Be sure to wash each other EVERYWHERE.

"Well, damn that was the dare I put," Butch whistled. "Aw shit, this also means Brick will have touched all three of you girls naked."

"Son if a bitch," Boomer cursed.

"You said you needed a bath," Brick laughed. "I'll be sure to scrub everywhere real good."

"And I'll get five strikes if I skip right?" Buttercup asked looking at Blossom. The girl just nodded. "Fine let's do this."

The two went up the stairs to the large bathroom. It was clean and organized, most likely due to Blossom. There was a toilet with a sink next to it to the left of it. At the other side of was a large tub with a shower stall next to it.

"So which one do you want to get into?" Brick asked with a smirk.

"The shower. I hate the freaking tub," Buttercup replied. The girl then took off her shirt and pants. This left her in a plain pair of light green bra and panties. That didn't last for long for she took them off a second later.

The red head looked on in interest. She had lightly tanned skin, as opposed to Blossom's cream colored skin and Bubbles lightly pale. Her breasts were also smaller, a C compared to her sisters' D's. She also had a small amount of pubic hair. She also had a fair amount of muscles too: no six pack but he could they were there and in her arms too.

"You done staring?" she asked. Brick nodded and opened up the shower door. Buttercup turned on the water, getting it as comfortable as possible for her. When it was the right temperature, she stepped inside. Brick followed in afterward. As he got right behind Buttercup, Brick wrapped his arms around her waist. This surprised her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she demanded. Brick chuckled as he pulled her against him. She gave out a startled yelp as his dick rubbed against her vagina.

"Sorry, this day has been really long and I'm getting to fucking horny to control myself." His hands cupped her breasts and he chuckled again. "These feel pretty good. Nice and pert."

"You're freaking me out man!" Buttercup was at a loss. She did not know what was happening. Brick was playing with her body in the shower and she was...getting aroused. She then felt something being put on her skin. Looking down Buttercup saw that Brick was soaping her already. He also had let go of her as well.

He started at her back from the shoulders then down her arms. "Don't move around too much," he told her in a serious voice. He then took the time to clean her back, down her legs. Buttercup wondered why he didn't touch her butt.

"You aren't going to clean my ass?" she asked. She heard a noise before she felt a finger of his slide it soapy self into her crack. This got a girlish squeal from her. "What was that for?!"

"You asked for it," he answered. "Now turn around." Buttercup did and saw that Brick looked far more serious than he should be. "Do you have any body wash? It would help if we can do this to each other instead if one at a time."

"There's some next to the tub." Brick opened the door of the shower letting some water spill out while grabbing the body wash. He then got back in and closed the door. He put some on his hand and Buttercup did the same. Once again the raven haired girl noticed he had a serious face unlike when they first entered. "So I wash you and you wash me?"

"Yeah." Brick lathered the liquid and started with her shoulders again and started going down. Buttercup did the same and ran her hands over his body. She ignored the feeling of his hands on her chest as he rubbed the body wash on her. She also ignored the fact that it felt good.

Brick bent down and did her legs before standing up. "Hey do my legs too."

"Shut up, you don't need to remind me." Buttercup did the exact same thing he did, but had to look away since his dick was in front of her face. Before she could continue, the red head turned around as if telling her to wash his back. She ran her hands up his legs and onto his back and shoulders.

Buttercup couldn't help but compare the brothers' bodies. Butch had far more muscle than Brick and was a bit taller too. The Rowdyruff leader on the other hand was slimmer and more defined. Although, she couldn't compare all parts of his body to Butch. For one thing, she never saw Butch's penis and Brick was the first one she really saw up close outside of porn.

"Are we done?" she asked.

"We haven't washed everywhere though," he answered as he put a bit more of the body wash in both of their hands. When Buttercup looked at him confusedly, Brick sighed and grabbed her hand. He then brought it to his penis.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Buttercup stuttered.

"You haven't cleaned my dick yet," he whispered into her ear. Brick then ran his fingers over her vagina. "And I haven't cleaned you here." In her surprise at him touching her there she accidentally gripped his cock too hard. "Gah! Too much pressure! I got kicked in the nuts earlier you know!" he shouted.

"Well you surprised me idiot!" she shouted back. Buttercup loosened her grip but was not sure what to do. This was the first penis she actually touched.

"Just rub it up and down. It's that simple." Buttercup glared but did as he said. Brick groaned in delight and decided to play nice. He began to rub her pussy with his fingers before slipping one in. The girl tensed and stopped.

"I think we're done," Buttercup told him. Brick tilted his head and inserted another finger into her and began to move them in and out.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying this." To make his point known, Brick curled his fingers at a specific spot causing Buttercup to moan in pleasure.

"It's wrong." Brick sighed and looked her in the eye before nodding. He took out his fingers and she took her hand off his dick.

"I chose the wrong day to decide to be nice." Then he made sure there was no more soap on them before turning off the shower. Buttercup stepped out first, giving him Blossom's towel and took one for herself. As they dried themselves, Brick was the first one to talk. "Sorry," he said offhandedly.

"Huh?"

"For...going too far." He sighed and shook his head again. "I'm kind of too horny to think straight at the moment and I wanted some sort of release namely cumming. Serious case of blue balls is hurting my thought process."

Buttercup frowned. "It's alright...I guess. Just...just don't do it again." Brick nodded and turned to leave so she could dress up. "Hey wait." He turned around again and looked at her as she took a step closer to him. "You didn't clean a spot." Brick raised an eyebrow and was about to reply but was stopped when Buttercup gave him a full on kiss, tongue and all. Acting out of instinct Brick kissed back. Before it gained any momentum it stopped and Buttercup kicked him out of the room.

The red head stood there for a stunned minute before his mind rebooted. "The fuck was that?"

Making his way down, Brick saw that Blossom was fully dressed again and sitting next to Bubbles. Brick took his seat next to Butch.

"So how was her body like?" Butch asked curiously.

"Why should I answer?"

"So I know your thoughts on my girl compared to yours."

"That's a stupid thing to think about Butch," Boomer told him.

"What? Don't you want to know what he thinks of Bubbles?"

"Not really," Boomer answered quickly. A bit too quickly.

"I'm not going to answer that either way," the still nude Rowdyruff leader told them. Buttercup soon came down and joined them.

"So how was Brick?" Butch asked. This was answered by him getting hit on the head. "Fine! You don't have to answer just don't hit me on the head!" Butch grabbed the phone and hit truth.

Butch: Have you seriously looked at another girl while with your current one?

"Yes," Butch admitted slowly. That gained a surprised and shocked look from Buttercup.

"Who?" Buttercup said with a deathly tone. Butch gulped and looked away.

"Julie Smith." Buttercup seemed to tremble with rage.

"How can you like that crazy chick! She hates us! Not only that, she's stupid and tries to be better than me!"

"I thought she was hot! Plus the only real reason I felt a sort of connection to her was because, in the end thinking about it, she only reminded of you." That statement made the girls "aw" and his brothers to roll their eyes.

"Well, that was an insightful round," Brick muttered to himself.


End file.
